The present invention relates to a motorcycle front wheel suspension assembly and more particularly to a front wheel suspension that utilizes only a single main strut that extends inwardly beyond the circumference of the wheel.
The typical front wheel suspension utilized on motorcycles is in the form of a tubular front fork in which a pair of parallel telescoping arms extend downwardly on each side of the front wheel and are connected in some manner to the front wheel axle. Typically, both spring and damping means are contained within the telescoping tubular arms.
One of the major drawbacks to a system of this type is its lack of stiffness. The stiffness problems of this design are caused by the fact that the load is transmitted into the frame via three closely spaced clamps that connect the front wheel suspension to the frame.
Another drawback of the prior art system is that the telescoping arms of the fork do not readily permit simple wheel changes. The prior art system requires that the axle be removed completely and that the brake system be disconnected in order to replace the front wheel. This makes wheel and tire changes extremely slow and complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a suspension assembly for the front wheel of a motorcycle that has all the desired stiffness and yet readily allows for front wheel and tire changes.